


San Francisco International

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile





	San Francisco International

Raven stood there in San Francisco International biting her lip as she bounced on her toes waiting.

“Why are you bouncing?” Jason asked.

“Shush you! You’re not supposed to be here,” she swatted at him. Jason shrugged as he bounced Lian on his hip.

“Being here made sense, my flight is in three hours!” Jason defended.

“So it makes total sense that you’d be here with me instead of finagling your way through security with a baby and all her stuff.” Raven sighed dryly.

“I kept up my end of the bargain with Felicity and Oliver, and I’ve kept it up with Roy, so I don’t see anything wrong with me hanging out with my best friend for a few hours before I head off to join up with Roy,” Jason shrugged as he fixed Lian’s hat.

“And this has nothing to do with it being April?” Raven asked.

“Possibly because it’s April,” he muttered tiredly.

“I thought so. If you want, I’ll be over for a few weeks,” she offered.

“That’d be awesome, sleep!” he sighed.

“You live with Roy, and Lian, you don’t sleep anyways,” Raven dismissed as she continued scanning the crowd.

“So very true, why are babies so loud?” Jason yawned.

“Because they’re babies, and oh here they are!” Raven announced as she smiled. She could see Barda and Scott walking towards her. Then she saw a bob of blonde hair before there was a lanky tween running to her.

“RAE-RAE!” three voices shouted.

“When did you get taller than me?” Raven demanded as the girl hugged her. The redheaded boy hugged her waist as the smallest blonde jogged to her and hugged her too.

“It’s awesome seeing you again Rae-Rae!” Timmy and Teether announced.

“It’s great seeing you two too!” Raven chuckled. “Thank you Barda, Scottt! For everything!”

“It was no problem, Timmy and Teether are still staying with us, but we thought we could spend a week here and see how it’s going,” Scott grinned.

“It’s great that you could come!” Raven decided.

“Who’s your friend?” Barda gestured to Jason.

“Rae-Rae’s got a boyfriend!” Teether giggled gleefully.

“About time,” Timmy decided.

“He’s scary,” Melvin stated as she folded her arms.

“He’s not scary, and he’s not my boyfriend,” Raven countered.

“I’m Jason, this is Lian, we’re friends of Raven,” Jason yawned as he fixed his hat a bit. Lian just looked pouty.

“Boyfriend,” Timmy and Teether announced.

“I am a guy who happens to be friends with the little bird, doesn’t mean I’m her boyfriend,” Jason blandly.

“Are you gay?” Barda asked him.

“Despite popular opinion, no.” Jason looked peeved about this question which had Raven biting her lip to keep from laughing. Jason living with Roy, raising Lian, and owning a dog, while starting a renovation business all looked pretty suspicious. If Raven didn’t happen to know that Roy and Jason both had a preference for women, she would wonder if they were gay too. But Roy was taking his program seriously, Jason was helping Roy out for the time being.

“I can actually attest to him not being gay,” Raven mused.

“Oh?” Scott lifted his brow.

“I caught him with his complicated Rose,” Raven replied.

“One time, just one time! And she’s not my girlfriend before you ask,” Jason stated.

“She’s not,” Raven assured. “Jason this is my Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.”

“Oh, the infamous trio of trouble makers?” Jason yawned.

“They were darling angels,” Barda decided.

“They’re great kids,” Scott grinned as he ruffled Timmy’s hair.

“I’m excited for when I get to stay here!” Teether announced.

“When you’re older,” Raven promised again.

“Well, it’s been awesome meeting you three, you guys have fun with Rae. Lian and I have a plane to catch,” Jason said he hugged her shoulders and grabbed his pack to go.

“See you next week, and call me when you land at home,” she said.

“Yes mother,” Jason rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious Jason!” she shouted at his back.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll call!” Jason roared back.

“You better or I’ll track you down and kick your ass!” she countered.

He gave a sloppy salute as he walked away. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Melvin who was giddily bouncing.

“Rae-Rae has a boyfriend!” Melvin giggled.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Raven rolled her eyes.

There was a look between Barda and Scott which annoyed her a bit, but she smiled as she took Teether’s hand.

“Okay, so while I got you guys, obviously you’re staying with us, but I got a good place for lunch, and there’s the tourist things to do, plus the family stuff,” Raven decided as she took a bag from Teether.

“Sounds fun,” Barda said.

As Scott loaded up the kids in the T-car, on loan by Victor.

“The League has been talking to Scott and I about fostering Waller’s victims, until we can figure out how to transfer them back to their earths,” Barda said as they watched Scott with the kids.

“Well, some of them do need homes,” she said, thinking of the few who had scattered, been adopted into other families, and who had come to the Titans.

“The JL was talking to us about how to expand the foster system, normal people aren’t ready for some of these superpowered kids,” Barda admitted.

“Do you think it’d work?” Raven asked.

“For the Leaguers who don’t mind slowing down and living that nice, quiet, boring little life, I think it is a good idea,” Barda said. “Just it can’t be Scott and I, Timmy and Teether, they’re marvelous, and ours. But I think that we need to expand the fostering system.”

“I’m sure you can talk to the founders about it,” Raven said.

“I was thinking with your connections you could also mention it,” Barda admitted.

“I’ll talk to B, see what he says, I make no promises though on securing his opinion to our side. But he’d be willing to help with something like this, his family is huge,” Raven admitted.

“Thank you,” Barda smiled. “They are wonderful, by the way.” Her hand came to rest on her own abdomen then and Raven softened.

“You going to tell them?”

“Well, Scott and I are trying, I’m not…yet, but still, the hope. This world is so full of hope, it is wonderful!” Barda smiled.

“It is nice,” Raven agreed. “Now, lunch, I’ll call B tonight and we can talk to him together after curfew.”

“Thank you Raven.”


End file.
